


fat tuesday

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	fat tuesday

the bed is queen sized, not too firm, not too squishy. the duvet is pleasantly light and downy, not some crap threadbare spread. the sheets are an obscenely high thread count, probably made in some awful sweatshop, but they're so silky he can't quite care. the telly is satellite, and on some obscure sports channel they are re-running a man u game. room service delivered extra-buttery microwave popcorn.

god is in his heaven and all is right with dom's world.

"why d'they call it 'the big easy', d'ya think?" elijah asks, bottle of moët halfway to his lips.

dom shrugs. elijah sips. their fingers tangle in the popcorn bowl.

"I suspect it has something to do with the behaviour of the local women," dom says after a moment, raising a meaningful eyebrow. elijah does not have the grace to blush, merely grins.

"I thought it had something to do with poker."

"makes sense. poker is french."

"I heard it was arabic."

"who told you that?"

"viggo."

"hunh." dom scratches his chin. elijah passes him the bottle. the glass tastes like apples and elijah's spit.

in the popcorn bowl, dom's thumb makes love to elijah's palm. all indulgence ends at midnight.


End file.
